


Kissing a Consulting Detective

by hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy as hell, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoaxsuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John recounts on Sherlock's kissing from when they first started 'dating'.<br/>No, Sherlock Holmes had never been a good kisser back then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing a Consulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was done to train myself to write less because i have a habit of writing reams and reams of stuff.  
> It's done in the 221B ficlet structure, by where you have to write something that comes to exactly 221 words and the last word has to end with a 'B'.

Sherlock Holmes hadn’t always been a good kisser.

Well, what could you expect when someone had never had any sexual contact with another person from since they can remember?

No, he wasn’t a very good kisser back then.

John remembered their first kiss, the way Sherlock's soft lips stalled over his, his whole body went stiff as he considered how to respond.

John had laughed into the taller man and told him to just relax and do what felt right for him, while slowly moving his own lips against the closed ones.

Feeling the sleuth shiver against him for the first time had been thrilling.

Eventually, as Sherlock became more open to the fact that their relationship had moved past cuddles on the sofa, the kissing got more skilled.

He never initiated anything; John always had to make the first move. He often did so slowly, brushing his thumb over the man’s high cheekbones and tasting him gently with his fingertips, feeling the breath on his mouth as his leant in.

It was exhilarating to be with this man and he drank up every opportunity .The man was amazing, he was brilliant.

John _lived_ for Sherlock, he ate, slept and _drank_ Sherlock and by god was it absolutely _divine_.

No, Sherlock wasn’t a good kisser back then, but it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, http://graduating-cumberlady.tumblr.com/


End file.
